Incubi
by Onyx Claws
Summary: Harry Potter comes into his inheritance between his 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts. When he returns to school he discovers he's not the only one. Contains slash. Rated M.
1. At Privet Drive

_Edit: A few awful spelling mistakes  
><em>

_Harry Potter comes into his inheritance as an Incubus between his 5th and 6th year at Hogwarts. When he returns to school he discovers he's not the only one._

_Warnings: Contains Slash, mild swearing and mentions of Mpreg towards the end. Rated M for safety._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no money is being made._

_A/N: Well, this is my first attempt at a FanFic so I'm hoping it goes alright. I love flames as long as they're constructive and I know there are some mistakes because my spell check is spazzing out at the moment. I think I should warn you that this was thought up during work at three in the morning. Anyway, on with the show..._

...

Harry Potter woke up on the 31st July to a large brown owl tapping impatiently on the window.

He checked the clock on the bedside table and moaned as the glowing 5:27 pierced through the darkness of his room. Rolling out of bed he wrenched the stiff window open, glaring daggers at the bird for daring to interrupt his birthday sleep-in. The animal hopped in lazily, ignoring the young wizard. Harry took the wrapped, rectangular parcel from its clutches, dumping a handful of owl pellets in front of the bird as thanks for the delivery.

He sat back on his bed and tiredly slid a finger under the neatly tied paper, tearing it away, expecting to find an early birthday present. Instead, what he pulled out from the package was a thin, leather-bound book with an envelope stuck on the front. Frowning in confusion, he eased the letter from the book, careful not to mark the worn but clean cover. Once it was removed, the bold title declared that the book was called Umuka ed Ihsagih. Completely puzzled, he put the book down to study the envelope and saw the Gringotts emblem on the seal and slit it open, reading the neatly printed parchment inside.

Dear Mr. Potter

This book has been in your volt since your mother put it there sixteen years ago. On her request we have sent it to you on your sixteenth birthday, with the message 'it will open whenever the time is right'.

Yours Sincerely,  
>Griphook.<br>Manager of the Gringotts Wizarding Bank of England.

Harry reread the short letter, wondering what his mother's message had meant. He picked up the book, examining it closely before attempting to open the thick cover. As he had suspected, it refused to budge. Sighing heavily, he gave up and gently placed it in the draw of the bedside cabinet, waiting for his mother's words to come true and it would be the right time to open the book to reveal whatever was inside.

...

It was a month before Harry was due back at school and he was lazily sprawled across his bed, willing time to move faster. Suddenly a white hot jolt of pain ran through his entire body, searing his nerves and frying his mind. Thousands of miniature needles pricked his skin as he tried to claw away the sensation. The unbearable pain lessened a fraction and Harry could feel his muscles flex and ripple without being in control of the movement. As soon as it had started, the pain left, leaving soothing numbness behind. It was too much for Harry to take in such a short space of time and he collapsed into blissful unconsciousness.

...

Hours later, Harry woke, stiffness aching through his limbs, seeming to concentrate uncomfortably in the area between his naval and the top of his thighs. Hoping that the pain wasn't permanent, he opened his eyes to search for his dropped glasses and gasped. Shakily he sat up, staring around the room in awed amazement. Everything looked vivid and perfectly clear. He grinned; whatever had happened to him had given him perfect vision for the first time in his life.

Forgetting his glasses he stood, eager to get food into his empty stomach. He paused as his gaze fell on the slightly open top draw of the small cabinet by the bed. Was it his imagination, or was the book calling to him, urging him to discover whatever secrets it held? He sat back down on the end of his bed and brought the book towards him, balancing it across his lap. Cocking his head slightly, he narrowed his eyes at the cover.

The title had changed, but the words still stayed the same. Harry stared at it closely, trying to pinpoint the difference. A startled yelp left his lips when he realised he could understand the strange, foreign words. He still saw it as Umuka ed Ihsagih, but something had slotted into place in his mind and it told him that the words said Incubi by Orient. Orient? What sort of a name was that? The same voice that had translated the title urged him to understand, to realise that Ihsagih, or Orient, was the authors true name, not the name given to him or her by the people around them.

Harry smiled and spoke his own name in the mysterious language that he somehow now understood, but it didn't sound right. Frowning, he searched his mind, wondering if he, like Ihsagih, had a true name.

Mujakina, the voice prompted, startling Harry with the almost sarcastic tone. Despite his confusion, he smiled. It felt right. It was his name, it was who he was. He almost had to roll his eyes at the meaning though; Innocent. His true name, the name that made him who he was now (whatever he was now) was Innocent.

He looked back down at the book still nestled in his lap and tentatively opened up the first thick page. He grinned as soon as he saw the scrawled note inside, recognising it as his mother's handwriting. His smile faded as he saw that she hadn't written in English but the strange alien writing. He grimaced at how he was able to read it easily, even without the subtle hinting of the strange new voice in his head.

Irahniradiam (_My Darling Harry_)

Ogonos erok o edmoy aranuri usabuykin etihsot iarnoh wttawanos uri otok in ettan atika ot ihsataw aw okneh o og ianna eiihs oko ed aw ian. (_If you are reading this then you have come into your inheritance as an Incubus and I am not there to guide you through the Change._) Ihsatawa aw nubij ed erok o akust aberekanihs iabaran otok o nennez in agusamiomo ihsataw aw atana ag ohsiat uriked oy in uran on aw ianiagihcam. (_I am sorry that you have to go through this on your own, but I have no doubt you will be able to cope._) Atana aw ioyust adam aniusnuj orokok ot atana on ihcihc o ettom oturi ihsataw aw atana o irokoh in ettomo ouami. (_You have a strong yet pure heart and your father and I are proud of you._)

Etebua on ihsataw on ia ot nasako (_With all my love, mum._)

Harry read the note over and over again, trying to get it to sink in. He was an Incubus? Flipping to the next page in the book, he found that (annoyingly) it was also written in what he presumed to be Incubi language. He scanned the index and flipped to page four, _the Change_. Dread filled his mind as everything written there seemed to have happened to him.

_The Change happens around the sixteenth birthday...The Change can heal mild ailments and impairments-hearing/sight/etc...Pains that increase the longer the Incubus goes without feeding...Slight physical changes._ He paled at that. He brought his hands up towards his face, feeling for any differences. His hair felt a little longer and with an almost horrified amazement he noticed his lean muscles had hardened. When he ran his gaze along his bare arms he had to do a double-take. Spiralling down from the base of his neck and swirling out across his left breast, shoulder and forearm was a deep black, tribal looking tattoo.

Turning back to the index, he quickly found the chapter on markings. He sighed with relief when all it meant was which family his distant ancestors had belonged to.

Now that his panicked mind was just focused on what physical changes had happened, he stood again, almost running into the bathroom and towards the full length mirror. Clad in only his boxers he stared at himself, feeling like he was looking at a familiar stranger. He was still petite and slim but his body seemed to have toned and turned rock-solid over night. Unwillingly he glanced up at his face. He was right; his hair had grown longer, although it still stuck up in its normal bed-head style. His eyes, which had always been huge, were now the dominant part of his face. The irises glowed emerald, contrasting with the jet blackness of his hair. His tan skin was flawless apart from the scar on his forehead, but even that appeared to have faded. Although he was still slim, with slightly hollow cheeks and narrow hips, he didn't look unhealthily thin, like before the Change. The tattoo completed his new appearance; standing out in contrast to the surrounding skin, but looking like it belonged there at the same time.

He went back to his room, determined to read the whole book and find out about what he was now, and see if there was any way to numb the aching pain still in his body.

...

He had to feed.

Glancing at the clock he muttered a string of colourful expletives. He put the book (which he had finished reading a few minutes ago) back in its draw. The chapter concerning the pain he was suffering had explained it all in cold, uncaring words. _An Incubus feeds off of the energy emitted through intercourse...The longer an Incubus goes without feeding, the more pain it will be in...If an Incubus goes thirty-six hours without feeding, it will die...Incubi have two forms. It spends twelve hours in its 'day' form and twelve hours in its 'night' form...To stay healthy, an Incubus must feed at least once every time it enters the 'night' form._

According to the book, the form change happens as soon as he 'feeds' for the first time, although it had to be within twelve hours of the actual change into an Incubus. He checked the clock again. He wanted to time it just right. Breakfast at Hogwarts started at eight O'clock, so if he could change into his night form at quarter to eight at night and back to his day form at quarter to eight in the morning, he was hoping nobody would be able to discover what he was.

He climbed down the stairs and quietly exited the house, careful not to disturb any of the Dursleys in the sitting room. He hadn't seen anybody all day as the book had told him that on his first feed he would be consumed by lust as soon as he did. He shuddered at the thought and tried to focus his mind on what he had to do to survive.

Before long he was in town and to his horror he found it bustling with night life. He had hoped that the quiet town would be...well, quiet. Closing his eyes, he refused to look at all the people around him. Instead he followed the instructions in the book and focused on the energy surrounding him. It didn't take him long to understand why he had to do it. Although he had his eyes closed, he could see the people around him as glowing sources of energy.

Suddenly his unseeing gaze fell on the brightest light and he cracked his eyes open, darting towards his unsuspecting victim. He let his instincts take over his mind and body as the book had instructed.

As he drew closer he could see it was a man with a handsome face and long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. The lust hit him like an invisible wall. All he wanted was to fuck the man senseless as he screamed out his name. Harry frowned, disgusted at his thought. After a second though, he shrugged. The book said to choose a victim from the energy level, not gender or looks. He also reminded himself that everything he was feeling was completely natural. Besides, he was already rock hard and couldn't afford to be fussy.

The man looked up with startled brown eyes as Harry drew closer. Their gazes locked and Harry smiled a beautiful smile, "Please, sleep with me."

The man, whatever his name was, stared blankly for a moment. He snapped out of it and grinned stupidly, nodding his head so eagerly Harry thought it might snap off. He had been warned he would have this effect on whoever he chose, but he still felt guilty for turning the man into a desperate idiot.

"Come to my place?" The man said, looking as if it would literally break his heart if Harry refused.

Harry nodded before he could talk himself out of the whole thing.

...

A few hours later, Harry woke with his head resting on the naked chest of the man he now knew was called John. He stood up, feeling sick. He had nearly killed him. He knew he had to be careful or he would end up draining him of all energy, but he had lost control.

Obviously feeling the loss of weight, John opened a sleepy eye "Please don't go. It was amazing. I..." He cut off as he stared in shock at Harry, "You look...strange. Like a demon or something. But don't get me wrong, you're still bloody gorgeous."

Harry shrugged. Technically, he _was_ a demon now. He had been expecting his night form to look different then his normal form, "Yeah. Do you have a mirror?" He turned his back on the bed and pulled on his boxers.

John nodded gleefully, like it was an honour for Harry to want to use his mirror, "The door on your right."

Harry rolled his eyes and went through the door, coming into a small bathroom. He clicked on the light and closed the door, seeing the full length mirror on the back of it. He gasped for what seemed to be the hundredth time in the last twenty-four hours.

He had literally turned into a night demon. His hair was ridiculously long, flowing in soft, black waves to the small of his back. That wasn't the first thing that drew his attention though. He stared at his skin in terror. The tan, healthy looking skin was replaced by incredibly dark blue, speckled with grays and black, the pattern only broken by the pure black tattoo. His eyes were the only thing that stood out, still glowing emerald green. He sighed in acceptance. There wasn't any need to start losing his temper. His night form was just part of who he was now. He also realised why it was so different; he had to be able to sneak up on a victim at night without being seen by anyone who happened to be passing by. Seeing his night form made him accept who he was; he wasn't Harry anymore, but Mujakina.

John was lying on the bed, waiting for him as he exited the bathroom. With a start, Mujakina remembered he had to feed in this form. He looked at the naked man, thoughts running through his head at how he really didn't want to go out 'hunting' again tonight. Although nobody was supposed to see him in this form, he could always just wipe his memory afterwards. Besides, John had been fun.

"Want to go for round two?"

...

It was September 1st and Mujakina was terrified. He had spent the last month learning all he could about control and his new powers, but it scared him. A few times he had come close to killing his victims and he didn't want to endanger anyone at Hogwarts. He sighed (mentally berating himself for sighing too much) and grabbed his trunk, easily hauling it down the stairs with the muscles he hadn't quite gotten used to. He called Dudley and Piers Polkiss out from the living room and left a note on the kitchen table for his uncle, informing him that they'd left.

Soon after his first few feeds he had realised that if he looked into somebody's eyes and asked, they would willingly sleep with him. After that he experimented to see what else he could do. He found out that he could be very persuasive, although not as much as when he wanted to feed.

Yesterday, with a little persuasion, Piers had agreed to drive him to Kings Cross.

He lugged his trunk into the boot and sat in the back behind Dudley as Piers threw the car into drive.

...

TBC

Onyx Claws~#


	2. The train and Hogwarts

_Edit: Again for bad spelling  
><em>

_For summary, disclaimers and warnings, see chapter 1._

_A/N: As this is my first FanFic, I had been planning to maybe right a short OneShot but my warped brain wouldn't allow it. I also realise that the chapter lengths vary horribly but only because I had been planning to keep it in four parts. so here's chapter 2..._

...

As soon as he had ran through the wall and landed on platform 9¾, Mujakina spotted the Weasleys and Hermione. He fought the want to run over and tell them everything that had happened during the summer. Instead he walked over towards the back wall of the platform, refusing to meet people's curious (and unfortunately lust filled) gazes. Leaning up against the wall, he watched the crowd, focusing on the practise of taming the Incubus inside him. The voice of the Incubus, the same one that had first translated the language in the instruction book (he now knew the language was called Usabuyknigengo) ranted at him for not satisfying its want to pounce on an unsuspecting victim.

A few minutes later, Mujakina gave in and scanned the energy levels of the crowd, telling himself it would make the hunt easier tonight. White lights filled his vision where there had been people only seconds before. His brow furrowed as he took in new sensations. Hagrid was replaced by a pale green light that shone brightly. Mujakina had suspected that something like that might happen, due to the giant blood in Hagrid's veins.

A red light drew his attention and he stared at it. Slowly he allowed his vision to turn back to human and realised he was staring into the glowing silver eyes of Draco Malfoy. Mujakina sucked in a deep breath. Malfoy had turned impossibly more beautiful over the summer break. His skin was perfect marble that stretched across well toned muscles. White-blonde hair still framed his face in straight sheets but it now fell to his shoulders, for once not slicked back with gell. Something was wrong though. Malfoy usually loved being in the centre of a crowd, but he seemed to be trying to get away from everybody. His face was contorted into a mask of forced control, but Mujakina could see the manic way his eyes flickered around. He looked up and they're eyes locked. Malfoy kept his gaze, telepathically trying to send pleas of help to the only person not staring at him with lust filled eyes. Mujakina moved forward to try and push through the crowd and help him, but he lost sight of the blonde as a rush of people ran by. Unwillingly, he ripped his eyes away from the spot Malfoy had been standing in seconds ago and searched for where he'd seen the second red light.

He stared, mouth gaping open idiotically. He met the large, glowing brown eyes of Millicent Bulstrode. The Slytherin girl that had been large and unattractive was now dainty and pretty. She appeared healthier. She had lost a lot of weight (without being scarily thin) and her once acne ridden skin was clear. He noticed that like Draco and himself, her hair reached to around her shoulders when it used to be in a short, dark bob. Her soft features had sharpened slightly and the small smile she shot at him lit up her face. Mujakina smiled back automatically, silent questions filling his eyes. He saw Bulstrode roll her eyes and reach up to the neck of her robe, pulling it down slightly. Peeking out from underneath the fabric was the tips of several small spirals and Mujakina instantly recognised it as an Incubi tattoo (Or Succubus, considering she was female). His grin widened and he reached up to reveal the top of his own marking. Bulstrode nodded then tilted her head towards Malfoy. Mujakina understood the meaning and shook his head, trying to mentally tell her he didn't know if Malfoy was one of them. Bulstrode nodded again and went back to trying to catch Malfoy's eye.

...

On the train, Mujakina was cornered by Hermione and Ron. They shoved him into an empty compartment and pushed him into the seat furthest from the door, making him think that they were trying to cut off his exits. He sighed (again). His friends sat along the opposite wall, staring at him as if waiting for him to launch into an explanation for his lack of communication over the summer and why his appearance had changed so dramatically. He wasn't the type to give up all his secrets without reason though, so he started shuffling a pack cards from his pocket, acting as if everything was completely normal.

Ron was the first to lose his patience, "What's been going on, mate? You haven't spoken to anyone over the last month. And you look weird. Where are your glasses?"

The death glare Mujakina shot him made Ron blink in surprise, "I am not your mate."

Hermione looked at him like she was studying a lab rat, causing the glare to be turned on her. "You've changed. I don't know what you've changed into, but there is definitely something coursing through your veins that wasn't there at the beginning of summer."

Mujakina really wasn't in the mood to explain what had happened to anyone. He put his cards away and then looked up to stare straight into her questioning eyes, smiling politely. "Please drop the subject." He stood up to leave, wanting to find either Bulstrode or Malfoy.

Hermione sat there, dumbstruck for a moment, "Of course Harry, how rude of me." She started to chat animatedly at Ron, who immediately began to look uncomfortable.

Mujakina shook his head, hating himself for using his 'powers of persuasion' on somebody already; they weren't even at Hogwarts yet.

As Mujakina put his hand on the door handle, it slid open. He looked up to glare at whoever had interrupted his exit but grinned when he saw who it was.

"Bulstrode, I was just about to try and find you."

"Yeah, I wanted to talk. I haven't met another one of us before, besides my father. I would call you Potter, but would you prefer your real name?" The Succubus returned his smile and led them back inside the compartment.

Mujakina had learned the traditional greetings of Incubi and knew that on the first meeting it was rude to speak a word of Usabuyknigengo, the language of the Incubi, before formal acknowledgements, "Yes, thanks for the consideration. My name is Innocent." He laughed at the irony.

Bulstrode tried to suppress her giggles but failed, making tinkling laughter fill the room. "Cute. I'm Strength."

"Ihsataw aw atana o ureakum Tsuyosa ihsatawa on otomi etihsot." (_I greet you, Tsuyosa/Strength, as my sister._) He kissed the index and middle fingers of his right hand, and then brought them to rest briefly on her shoulder, where her tattoo would be if not for the robes.

"Ihsataw aw ihsataw on ina etihsot Mujakina amasukayko o eakum usamihsati." (_I greet you, Mujakina/Innocent, as my brother._)She copied his movement and Mujakina grinned at her, loving the confusion on the faces of all the humans in the small room.

Tsuyosa grabbed Mujakina's hand, startling him, and pushed him into a seat. She sat beside him, "Have you been able to talk to Draco? I went to his compartment but he had Crabbe and Goyle standing guard."

Mujakina shook his head and was about to reply when Ron (unfortunately) managed to control his shock and form words.

"What's going on? Why's a Slytherin in here? Why does...bloody hell, is that Bulstrode? Why does she want Harry to talk to Malfoy?" He aimed all his questions at Hermione, automatically thinking she had all the answers. Hermione sent him her best how-the-hell-am-I-supposed-to-know-you-dork look.

Mujakina smiled sweetly at Ron, "If I told you I'd have to kill you. And please, call me Mujakina."

Ron spluttered, "But mate, what are you?"

Both Incubi hissed at the 'mate' word but Hermione clicked her fingers before they could lose their temper.

"I think I know what you are! You've both become incredibly attractive and seem to be suppressing some sort of Allure. You're touchy about the word 'mate' because it's natural for your species to have one. You also speak the native language of your people. Harry, are you a Veela?"

Tsuyosa and Mujakina stared at each other, wondering how much they should say. "No, I'm not a Veela. I'm not anything. Most species have mates or spouses or something to that effect, even humans, so I don't get why you think I'm something different. Plus, it's not unusual to speak a foreign language." Mujakina said, forcing a weak laugh. He didn't think he should clue her into the truth about the whole mate thing. It was true what he'd said, although finding a mate for an Incubus was next to impossible. Mates were only revealed to an Incubus once they'd been intimate with them. The chance of meeting and then basically sleeping with the only person in the world that was right for them was a billion to one. His mother had been incredibly lucky to find her mate, who had turned out to be James Potter. Besides, the only reasons for an Incubus to have a mate was to erase the need to feed from multiple sources and to have children. They could function just fine without one. He refused to think of the fact that an Incubus's mate was the only person who could truly love them.

He looked up and caught Tsuyosa's slight nod and knew that she approved of what he'd told Hermione.

For the rest of the journey Mujakina and Tsuyosa talked about anything and everything to do with the Change they'd experienced over the summer (speaking purely in Usabuyknigengo, of course). As the train pulled up at Hogsmead, the two Incubi were good, if not strong, friends. Hermione and Ron shared troubled looks, thinking they'd lost their best friend to some evil creature.

...

It was later that evening, Dumbledore had just finished his annual speech and the feast had begun. Mujakina was working on pulverising a bread roll (food, besides having no nutritional value for him, also made Incubi sick) and looked up as a flash caught his eye. Tsuyosa had been idly squishing grapes with a spoon the last time he looked, but now she was trying to gain his attention by angling the spoon to shine light in his eyes. She flicked her head down the Slytherin table and Mujakina followed her gaze.

Somehow Malfoy managed to look awful and beautiful at the same time. He had scooted right to the end of the table, as far away from people as he could get, although people had scooted down with him. Mujakina recognised this easily as the uncontrolled Allure. His hands were shaking visibly and he was looking frantically around the room, trying to find something he desperately wanted. He looked down at his full plate and raised a single piece of pasta to his lips.

Mujakina sighed and stood up. He was positive Malfoy had turned into an Incubus over the summer but hadn't gained the same control or the same level of instructions as he and Tsuyosa had. He knew that if he was right, he had to accept Malfoy as his brother, and that meant keeping him out of danger.

As quietly as he could, Mujakina stood, making his way over to the Slytherin table, ignoring the eyes following his every move. He saw Tsuyosa move with him and was grateful; her presence would keep the defensive Slytherins from trying to hex him for being too close to one of their own. He tapped Malfoy on the shoulder and the blonde jumped away from the contact, looking scared. Mujakina leaned down, whispering loud enough for Malfoy to catch his words but quiet enough that nobody else would.

"I greet you, brother. And put the pasta down, it'll make you sick."

Malfoy looked up startled as Tsuyosa caught up with them and stood beside Mujakina. The trio had captivated the attention of everybody in the Great Hall in a matter of seconds.

Tsuyosa bowed her head a little, "I greet you, brother. Now let us help you."

Malfoy smiled up at them with confused eyes, dropping his forgotten fork, "You can help me? Yesterday I...something happened. I don't know what's going on. People keep looking at me weird, accept you two. And I'm so hungry...the pain."

Tsuyosa looked up sharply into Mujakina's eyes, mouthing "Yesterday?"

Mujakina nodded and helped Malfoy to stand, supporting him under the elbow. Tsuyosa did the same on the other side and together they carted Malfoy out of the Great Hall, pretending not to hear the laughter and jeers from the other students.

...

Last night, Mujakina and Tsuyosa had given Malfoy, (whose real name was Shinko/Faith) a crash course it what it was to be an Incubus. They had found out that Narcissa Malfoy was a Succubus but had kept her human name. The day before, when Shinko had gone through the change, his mother had tried her hardest to teach him but he didn't have time to put it all into practise. She had wanted to keep him home from school to complete his training but Lucius Malfoy had refused, hating the fact that his family's beloved pure-blood status was now not so pure. Although Shinko had fed before, he had never been hunting, so Mujakina (who changed forms at the same time as him), led him through the steps.

Once they had all fed and had met up again, they camped out in the astronomy tower, not wanting to be found by anyone in their dorms. Incubi were wild creatures who naturally sleep outside so they had no problem with sleeping on the rough wooden floor. What they weren't used to was only receiving two hours of sleep.

Because of all this, Mujakina was exhausted. He had a little time to run back to the Gryffindor tower and grab his school things, thanking the extra speed his muscles gave him. Unfortunately, he also had enough time to get cornered by his dorm mates.

"Where were you? You look shattered."

"We thought something had happened."

"Who were you with?"

"What were you doing?"

The voices of Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus hit him as he tried to unsuccessfully sneak quietly in. He shrugged and smiled wickedly as he put on his uniform, giving them the answer they all wanted to hear.

"I was with a girl." Technically, it was true. Tsuyosa was a girl. He didn't think it was appropriate to mention he had also been with Shinko and Terry Boot, although Terry wasn't aware of his late night visit. His housemates started badgering him for information, but he just shot them all another smile, picked up his things and left.

...

The Succubus and the two Incubi met outside the doors of the Great hall like they had planned. They timed their entrance just right, knowing the whole school would be sat down to breakfast. Tsuyosa walked in first (a sign of respect for being the oldest), flanked by Mujakina and Shinko. They strode over to the professor's table, heading straight for Dumbledore.

The three knew it wouldn't be long before the professors started to question what they had become, so they had decided to take the matter into their own hands. Mujakina tilted his head slightly before staring Dumbledore straight in the eye.

"Speak with us." He said it in barely a whisper, but the three words still carried around the deathly silent Hall.

Dumbledore looked all three students in their glowing eyes and clapped his hands in delight. "I wondered how long it would be before the three of you came to see me. And don't be alarmed, Mr. Potter, there is nothing wrong with your powers, Professor Hagrid has simply trained me to not be effected by them."

The half giant was met by the infuriated glares of three Incubi. He slunk back in his chair, "I'm sorry 'arry, but I ain't a magical creature professor for nothin'. I knew what you all were as soon as I saw ya."

Tsuyosa, Mujakina and Shinko stared at each other wide-eyed. How much did the professors know? The question seemed to hang in the air, although unspoken.

"Don't worry, only me and Professor Hagrid know. Come with me to my office and we'll discuss matters." Dumbledore stood and walked away from the table, leading them away from the gaping students and faculty.

...

Dumbledore sat behind his large wooden desk, peering at the students with sparkling eyes.

"I will allow you three to stay at Hogwarts with one condition; do not harm anybody."

"Shame, I was looking forward to a late night murder spree." Shinko rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Dumbledore smiled at him as if he were a small child. "Mr. Malfoy, although I have faith in all of you, there have been many stories in the past of Incubi losing control."

Before Shinko could retaliate, Tsuyosa spoke up, calm but clear, "Without trying to be rude, Sir, I have had seven weeks to learn control and Mujakina has had over a month. I agree that Shinko is very new to this, but me and Mujakina have been teaching him and we agreed to help him in any way possible. With the three of us being here, there is no reason anyone will lose control, as Incubi are a very family oriented species and we keep an eye on each other."

"Miss Bulstrode, I have to admit, you are confusing me. Who is this Mujakina and Shinko you keep referring to? I know Incubi are family oriented, but I wasn't aware you had any family here?"

Tsuyosa held back an annoyed groan. If Dumbledore was going to act like he knew everything about her people, he should have done some decent research. "When the Incubus gene activates inside an Incubus or Succubus, it is like they are born again. They get new powers, lifestyle, even names. Mujakina was once Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy became Shinko. I am Tsuyosa. I have accepted them both as my brothers and they have accepted each other as brothers, as well as me as their sister. Incubi are so rare, we willingly think of ourselves as family, without having to be biologically linked." She stopped, feeling frustrated that she had to explain their ways.

Dumbledore nodded but couldn't help glance at Shinko and Mujakina, who were arguing quietly in Usabuyknigengo. "Thank you Miss Tsuyosa for clearing that up. You are right; your species is very rare and it was unlikely that three of you would change so close to each other. I will inform the school of your changes of names and make up an excuse that the students and faculty will be happy with, but will also not reveal what you are. I am aware that Incubi are a pack species and therefore you will be sharing a room on the third-floor, where students are not allowed. I have faith in you all, although I am reluctant to admit I doubt Mr. Shinko's and Mr. Mujakina's ability to form a truce." He looked over again to the two boys, who immediately stopped there bickering.

Mujakina winked at Shinko and kissed him quickly on the cheek, making the slightly bigger boy chuckle. Shinko saw the shock on the headmaster's face and thought it wise to explain, "We feed off love, Sir. It makes us physically ill to truly hate a living creature. Voldemort, though, has been dead and resurrected too many times to count as living, so we all still hate him. Me and Tsuyosa have joined the light, Sir. Like our parents, he tried to force us to follow him so that he could take advantage of our powers. We refused and he wants us dead, so we will do whatever it takes to help bring him down."

"I am glad to hear that we have your help and in turn I will do everything I can to keep you all safe at Hogwarts. I must warn you though, if anybody turns up in the hospital with injuries that point to you three, you will all have to leave this castle. Run along now or you'll be late for potions."

...

Tsuyosa, Mujakina and Shinko made it to Snape's classroom just as everyone was being placed in there allocated seats.

Snape glared at Mujakina but knew if he punished him for his lateness, he would have to punish his snakes as well. He continued reading from his list, "Granger, Bulstrode. Longbottom, Nott. Potter, Goyle. Weasley, Malfoy."

Everybody moved to their correct seats but Mujakina grabbed Shinko by the arm before he could even take a step forward.

"Eraweraw aw ohssi in ettawus uri uzah. Atana ag urorotnok o uanihsu iaab in aw ettamaya Ron o upnaj urus otok ag usamira." (_We should sit together. If you lose control you might accidently jump Ron._)

Shinko shuddered at the thought but nodded in agreement. If he lost control, Mujakina might be the only one strong enough to stop him.

"Professor Snape, do you mind if Weasley and Gregory sit together, so that Mujakina..." He paused at the confused look on Snape's usually unemotional face, "Otherwise known as Potter, can sit with me?"

A collective gasp ran through the room, loudening as Mujakina nodded his agreement to Shinko's question. Snape spluttered rather unattractively but made a vague do-as-you-wish movement with his hand. He wondered what his favourite snake was up to but didn't question his motives.

Ron got up to sit next to Gregory Goyle, staring owl-like at his best friend the entire time.

Snape ordered them to take their seats and they smiled when they realised they were at the desk next to Tsuyosa and Hermione. Tsuyosa mock-glared at them and tapped her right shoulder, the Incubus equivalent of the two-fingered salute.

"Atana ihcat in iuhc o agoyb ianihs oy in urus ioy ohoh." (_Nice way to not draw attention to yourselves._)

Her brothers stuck their tongues out at her but didn't have time to retort as Snape glared at his least favourite and two most favourite students, starting the lesson.

...

About halfway through potions, Mujakina noticed Shinko wasn't looking well. His hands were shaking noticeably as he stirred the thick substance in the cauldron. Mujakina finished preparing the ingredients and took the spoon from Shinko's hands, not expecting the bigger boy to jump away from the contact. He took over making the potion and forced Shinko to sit down.

"What's wrong?" Mujakina whispered, keeping an eye on Snape patrolling the room.

Shinko didn't appear to have heard him, his eyes flickering around the room. His unfocused eyes gradually landed on him and he spoke in a dry, almost vulnerable voice, "Mujakina, I'm hungry."

The brunette stared at him in shock. How on Earth could he be hungry? He had only fed a matter of hours ago. Then it hit him; when Shinko had been a Malfoy, he had got everything he ever asked for. Why would it be different now?

"How many times did your mother let you feed when she was caring for you after the change?" His words were nearly inaudible but he knew the sensitive ears of the other Incubus would be able to hear them.

With some difficulty, Shinko shrugged, "Whenever I was hungry."

Filled with anger, Mujakina hit the table, causing a shallow dent to form in the wood. Narcissa Malfoy should have known better than that. Aware of the whole class, including Snape, staring at him he turned back to Shinko.

"Atana ag ianedukufuk, atana ag ettamah uri." (_You're not hungry, you're addicted._) He knew Shinko would not be able to last the rest of the lesson without a little help, although he knew it would be better if the blonde didn't feed fully until that evening.

Knowing what Mujakina was planning but seeing that no students were willing to take their eyes off the two Incubi, Tsuyosa met Snape's cold, black eyes. "Please make your class carry on with the lesson."

Snape stood unmoving for a second before turning to glare expectantly at his students. "What are you all gormlessly staring at? Get to work!"

When all the attention was off of them except for Tsuyosa, Mujakina took Shinko's hand, focusing on forcing all the sexual energy he could through the contact. Being an Incubus, he had a lot of that. Shinko tilted his head back, closing his eyes, a silent 'thank you' passing his lips.

Tsuyosa abandoned Hermione, who was filling a vial with their finished potion. She rested her hands on Shinko's shoulders, relieved that he was calming. Mujakina caught her eyes and nodded to Shinko's lap. She corrected herself; she was glad that most of him was calming.

"You can't leave him like that." She said, gesturing for him to take Shinko out of the room.

Mujakina spluttered, "Why don't you help him? He likes you more than me."

Tsuyosa laughed delicately, "You'd be surprised."

Hermione nodded in agreement and Mujakina startled, not knowing she was listening in to their conversation.

"Tsuyosa's right; Shinko fancies you."

Shining silver eyes snapped onto Mujakina's sparkling emerald ones, "They lie. Now help me. You can't have me losing control, after all."

Sighing, Mujakina hit him lightly, "Ihsataw aw onok anoy ustihsukak arattakanedihsanedukor o iadustet o urus oyustih aw nesamira." (_I wouldn't have to help you if you weren't such a horny bastard._)

Shinko grinned but didn't disagree, "But I am, so let's go."

Mujakina smiled back, glad that Shinko was back to acting like himself. Still holding his hand, Mujakina led the blonde from the room, turning a deaf ear on Snape ranting behind him.

...

Mujakina led Shinko away from the classroom, towards an empty corridor. Aware that Shinko was edging closer to him, he spun, shoving the larger boy up against the wall. He crashed their lips together in a devouring kiss, loving the heated moan he drew from Shinko. Without breaking the kiss he allowed himself to be pushed across the corridor and pressed up against the opposite wall. Mujakina smiled against Shinko's mouth, parting his lips in invitation and bringing his arms up to loop around his neck. Taking the opportunity, Shinko explored Mujakina's mouth, memorising the feel and taste.

As their tongues danced together, Shinko wanted more. He could feel the lump hardening in Mujakina's trousers and began to rock into him, wanting friction on his own erection. He brought his hands up to the brunette's sides, feeling his way across hard muscles, teasing an area every now and then. His teasing had the desired effect and Mujakina caressed Shinko's firm back. Without warning, he brought a hand down and started rubbing against the inside of his upper thigh, making Shinko shiver deliciously. Mujakina tilted his head to expose his neck and shoulder and Shinko moved his wicked tongue to the sensitive area. He licked across the beautiful tattoo wherever it was visible.

Mujakina let out small moans and gasps as Shinko bit and sucked his neck with bruising strength. He was about to shout out when a cool, smooth tongue soothed the sore areas. He felt Shinko moving against him and encouraged him to move harder and faster.

Between moans of ecstasy, Shinko gasped out, "Please, let me..."

Even though he hadn't completed the request, Mujakina knew what he meant. Fighting the desperate want to let Shinko make love to him there and then, Mujakina shook his head, "You shouldn't feed fully until tonight."

Shinko was feeling too good to protest and instead went back to rubbing against Mujakina. He left his neck in order to claim the chapped but soft lips again, sucking Mujakina's tongue in time with their movements.

Mujakina cried out, shouting Shinko's name as he came, seeing black-spots at the force of it. A second later, Shinko clamped his mouth onto his shoulder, holding onto Mujakina as his orgasm rocked through both of them.

Tilting his head up, Mujakina managed to find Shinko's lips again and kissed him softly but with the same amount of passion he'd shown earlier. He waved his hand and cleared them both up silently and wandlessly. He had to admit, Incubi magic was useful.

Shinko eagerly kissed the smaller boy again and brought an arm around his neck to pull him down and into his lap as he sat.

Surprised, Mujakina rested in Shinko's arms, sitting sideways on his lap and leaning against his firm chest.

"Thank you, Mujakina."

Hearing his name, Mujakina looked up to meet the glowing eyes of Shinko. He shivered as he felt a rush of desire run through his body...and something else. He concentrated on this mystery feeling but could only describe it as a good feeling; one of want, but more.

Shinko laughed at him, kissing the tip of his nose. "Kina, the eyes are the window to the soul and mind, and yours in particular are easy to read. Tell me, what are you confused about?"

Mujakina smiled at the nickname and snuggled into Shinko's warm embrace. "When I look at you, I get a weird feeling. It's a good feeling, but I don't quite know what it is. I think I felt it before, but it feels like it's...amplified." A thought struck him suddenly and his eyes grew wide, "When we were...kissing, all I wanted was for you to claim me as yours. It sounds stupid, but I loved it when you bit me because it marked me as belonging to you. That's never happened before."

Shinko stared at him in complete and utter shock, "Just now, when I looked at you, I felt desire, which is natural considering what we did about five minutes ago. But I also felt something I've never felt before. Well, I don't think I've felt it before. It scared me, so much that I ignored the voice of the Incubus. It had told me that I needed to make you mine and I told myself that I must be going crazy. But what you've just said, it makes sense now. Kina, what do you know about submissive Incubi?"

"Usually female but in rare cases can be male. They're dominant in nature until they find their mate. When this happens, they feel the need to be claimed..."

Mujakina squirmed away from Shinko far enough to be able to read his reactions. Shinko nodded and offered him a small smile.

Shaking his head, Mujakina refused to believe what was now obvious. He didn't want Shinko, he needed him...he loved him. Ever the bold Gryffindor, he spoke his thoughts. If Shinko wanted him like he needed Shinko, he would proceed to snog him senseless. If Shinko refused the idea and told him to piss off, he would probably go drown himself in the lake just to get away from the embarrassment.

"I'm your mate and I...I love you."

Shinko's only reaction was to kiss a trail from Mujakina's forehead, slowly working down to his lips. Once he reached his target he smiled.

"I'm your mate and I love you too."

...

Mujakina and Shinko didn't turn up to any of their lessons that morning. Instead they spent the time getting to know each other in their private rooms. By the third attempt of leaving the rooms they managed to drag themselves to the Great Hall for lunch.

As they reached the heavy oak doors, Mujakina pulled the collar of his robes up higher, hiding various love bites. He also wanted to cover up his knew tattoo work, knowing that Tsuyosa would recognise it immediately and would bombard them both with questions.

Shinko brought his lover's hand down towards his side and entwined their fingers, awed at how well their hands fit together.

"I don't know what you're panicking about Kina; Tsuyosa will know that we've bonded just by the smell."

Desperately stalling their entrance into the Hall, Mujakina bent up on tip-toes, drawing his mate in for a quick but loving kiss. He breathed deeply, knowing it was true. Shinko's scent was a blend of sweet herbs and sex (the later probably due to their previous activities), subtle, yet deliciously seductive.

Mujakina knew he couldn't stall their entrance any further without running the risk of getting too carried away in the middle of the corridor so placed both hands flat on the door and swung them open dramatically.

Rolling his eyes at Mujakina's antics, Shinko took his hand and they strode through the Hall as if it were perfectly normal for enemies of roughly six years to hold hands. Shinko counted silently in his head, wondering how long it would take Tsuyosa to notice. He got to three-and-a-half before a delighted (but piercing) squeal ran through the room. Tsuyosa came bounding over to the mated pair, a maniacal grin plastered to her face.

"Merlin, this is wonderful, amazing! Congratulations! Oh, I'm so happy for you guys." They returned her smile and she threw her arms around them, jumping up and down like a jack-in-the-box. She let them go and led them over to the end of the Slytherin table. Shinko pulled Mujakina to sit beside him as Tsuyosa scooted to si opposite them. The Slytherins glared at Mujakina for daring to sit on their property but they went ignored.

"Let me see, let me see! I bet they're beautiful."

The Incubi raised their eyebrows but turned, pulling the neck line of their robe as far as they would go, allowing the Succubus to see the top of the shoulder markings and also the added on part stretching across to the hollow of their throats. She let out another squeal and leaned across the table to kiss both on the cheek. The rest of the school, which had been locked in a confused silence, broke out in noise, ranging from the gentle whispers of the Ravenclaws to the loud bellows echoing of the walls from the enraged Gryffindors.

Dumbledore tapped a silver spoon against his goblet, causing the students and faculty to fall silent.

"I was planning to make an announcement concerning a few changes around the school at dinner, but now seems like a more appropriate time. Mister's Potter and Malfoy and also Miss Bulstrode are taking part in a Ministry of Magic assignment. From now on they will be known as Mujakina, Shinko and Tsuyosa respectively. They will not be part of a house due to the fact that they are not staying in dorms and are allowed to come and go from lessons as they please." He waited for a moment as the three Incubi high-fived each other and the rest of the school groaned in dismay. "They will, however, still have to do any homework and tests set." His eyes twinkled at the glares from the three people at the end of Slytherin table. "I ask that you do not harass these students and tolerate any unusual or different behaviour. If you have questions, I would like you all to respect them if they choose not to answer. That is all accept Mujakina, Shinko and Tsuyosa, please come up to the professor's table."

The three did as they were asked and stepped up onto the shallow platform, although this time walking behind the professors instead of in front. Dumbledore stood and motioned for Hagrid to follow the small group as he led them into a side-room at the back of the Hall.

When the wooden door had swung shut behind them, Dumbledore looked at the students with a single, silver eyebrow raised.

"May someone please tell me what all the excitement was about earlier?" He waved his hand and a long table taking up the length of the room filled with food. He motioned for everyone to eat.

Shinko plucked an apple from the over-flowing fruit bowl and nibbled it, "Me and Mujakina are mates."

Hagrid chocked on the mead he had been drinking. He thudded his massive fist against his chest while staring in shock between the two boys.

"Yes, you made it clear that the two of you were friends this morning." Dumbledore, smiled at them with an annoying twinkle in his eye.

In what Shinko thought was a disgusted voice, Hagrid spoke up, "He meant mates as in mates, not friends, sir."

Tsuyosa grinned and flung her arms around Mujakina and Shinko again, giggling. The trio watched as the shock briefly flashed across Dumbledore's face and then quickly replaced with a pleased smile.

"Congratulations, I am glad that true love has been found inside Hogwarts once again." He looked at the couple who were leaning into each other, lost in the other's eyes. The only time he'd seen a love like that was when the last mated Incubus -he corrected himself; Succubus- had been at Hogwarts. The love visibly flowing around and through Shinko and Mujakina was easily just as strong as Lilly Evan's and James Potter's.

...

TBC

Onyx Claws~#


	3. The final battle

_Edit: spelling  
><em>

_For Summary, warning and disclaimers see chapter one._

_A/N: Another short chapter compared to the last one, but the next chapter is the epilogue so, on with chapter 3..._

...

Two weeks later, the school had generally accepted all the changes and everyone except the Slytherins and Gryffindors were happy to hear that Mujakina and Shinko were dating.

Having walked in late to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Mujakina nodded to Jones. She was a nice teacher who had agreed to fill the spot of DADA professor as a favour to Dumbledore.

"Sorry to interrupt your lesson Miss. We were busy doing really important Ministry stuff." He joined Shinko at the back of the room and tried to subtly straighten his 'just shagged' appearance, only now noticing that they were both wearing each other's shirt by accident. Shinko stuck his tongue out at him for using the same excuse they'd both been using for the last few weeks.

Jones rolled her eyes and smirked in a way that any Malfoy would be envious of. She opened her mouth to continue her lecture when Dumbledore's sonorus-ed voice broadcasted through the room.

"Students are to gather in the Great Hall. Faculty, members of the DA, Shinko and Tsuyosa please meet in my office."

The room flew into a panic with students running around and shouting about non-existent attacks. Jones tried to call order but her pleas went unheard.

Shinko was starting to understand why centaurs quite often referred to humans as stupid. He raised his wand and made a loud bang similar to a firework. Mujakina smiled at him; he had been wondering how long it would take for the blonde to lose his temper.

"I am sure that Dumbledore wouldn't have called on us without a crisis, so panicking is wasting time. Let's just go to our designated areas in an orderly fashion?" Hermione said calmly.

Mujakina shot her a smile for being the voice of reason (although a little bossy) as always and gathered the D.A members. The class left the room, splitting up into two groups, one heading towards Dumbledore's office and one towards the Hall.

...

Once everyone (including members of the Order of the Phoenix) was gathered in the tightly packed office, Dumbledore spoke, his voice quiet and ringing with sadness.

"About an hour ago I received a distressing letter from a young witch living in Hogsmead. I am sorry to say that it informed of Death Eater activity in Hogsmead and it has been predicted that either Voldemort or his men will have organised an attack on Hogwarts by nightfall. Without causing too much panic, I wish for all Heads of House's to take their house back to their dorms and sort out all who are willing to fight and/or defend the school. I ask that no fighters are under sixteen."

Snape, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick rushed off to do as they were bid.

"Can the rest of you work together on strengthening the wards and defences of the castle? I wish for Voldemort to stay out of the grounds for as long as possible."

Everybody spoke their various affirmatives and headed outside, spreading out to add every spell they knew to the already highly warded school.

After the job was done, all the fighters were gathered in the Hall while the people either too young or not willing to fight were safely in their dorms.

Now all they had to do was wait.

...

The letter had been right. Voldemort had attacked Hogwarts that evening just after the Incubi had shifted into their night forms, revealing to everyone the truth about what they were.

The defences had cracked and fallen completely by midnight.

Bodies from both sides littered the grounds and the Hall was filled with injured Light wizards while Death Eaters hid in shadowed corners and empty corridors. Everybody had fought valiantly but now it all came down to this, as they all knew it would.

Mujakina and Voldemort stood facing each other inside a loosely made circle, a handful of supporters behind each. No one had made a move yet, waiting to see who would act first.

Suddenly Voldemort sent a killing curse towards Mujakina, who dodged easily. The crowd gathered around them split up, moving away from the two leaders to fight their own battle.

In a cold voice that resembled that of an old snake, Voldemort laughed. "I see you've had a little make over since we last met, Harry Potter."

"And I see that you're as ugly as ever, Tom Riddle." Mujakina sent three consecutive spells towards his enemy but only managed to singe his shoulder. Surprised by the older wizard's quickness, he crouched into a low, defensive stance.

Voldemort sent another unforgivable but missed as he had to block a string of hexes that came speeding towards him. Mujakina quickly flicked his hand towards himself, tying his hair up into a long braid to stop it falling into his eyes, unaware that it gave him the appearance of an exotic warrior.

"You'll never defeat me; you're as pathetic as your parents. Going to get yourself killed for the 'greater good'. Only I can live to tell the tale of this confrontation." He sent curse after curse all the way through his little speech.

Mujakina flipped backwards to avoid the attack, shooting a binding jinx towards Voldemort's feet as his hands hit the ground. The spell managed to hit its target but it was only a matter of seconds before it was countered. He came out of the roll knowing exactly what he had to do. He was never going to be able to defeat him with small spells.

Killing curses were shouted at exactly the same time, the deadly green lights impacting. Instead of the spells counselling out the other, the brother wands met, connected with a stream of blinding light.

Power exploded from the combined magic, sending both wizards flying in opposite directions. With a sort of fleeting fascination, Mujakina noted that they were the only ones affected by the blast.

Mujakina hit the ground hard. Black spots invaded his vision but he could just make out Shinko hitting Bellatrix Lestrange with some sort of curse. He didn't care what happened to her and he couldn't bring himself to look around for the rest of his friends. He only saw Shinko. The former Slytherin was free from fighting for a moment and was searching for something. Spotting Mujakina about to sink into unconsciousness he let out an animalistic cry, sprinting towards his mate.

"Mujakina! Stay with me, come on, you can't leave me now. You did it, it's over."

All Mujakina wanted to do was slip into the numbness that had overcome him but when Shinko wrapped him up into his arms he changed his mind. He would stay and fight, for Shinko.

Fighting against the haze in his mind the brunette tried to push out the fog. He managed to sit up slightly, supported by Shinko's strong arms.

When he could see clearly, he looked up into the most beautiful face in the world. Unlike himself, Shinko's night form was dark gray, speckled elegantly with black and silver. His hair was dark mercury, reflecting light from the small fires dotted around the school. Glowing emerald eyes met blazing silver and Mujakina was awed by the amount of love and care in them, sure that his own eyes showed the same.

"Sh-Shinko?"

"Yes love?"

A warmness filled Mujakina's heart, chasing away the last of the explosion's effects.

"Help me stand?"

Shinko shook his head smiling sadly. No way was he letting him stand in the state he was in. Instead he brought his arm underneath Mujakina' s knees and supported him against his chest as he stood, carrying the small boy bridal-style.

From this knew height, Mujakina could see that all the Death Eaters that had been flanking Voldemort were tied up and unconscious, masks ripped from their faces. Voldemort was spread-eagled about thirty feet from where he had been but unlike him he wasn't moving. Light wizards surrounded the body at a cautious distance, too exhausted to fight if the dark Lord stirred.

"Do you...want to check if he's dead?" Shinko questioned, although disdain rang clearly in his voice.

He looked up at him confused. "I didn't kill him, I...the explosion. He must just be unconscious." He nodded anyway, burying his face against his mate's shoulder as he was carried over.

They broke through the crowd and Shinko sat down at the head of the body, Mujakina cradled in his lap. Raising his wand he muttered a spell too quiet to hear. A faint light that was tinged a slight orange spread over what he now knew was a corpse. He pressed a loving kiss onto the lips of the boy in his arms then turned so that the people around them could hear.

"He's dead. Voldemort's dead."

...

By the time Ministry officials were at the school, Mujakina had fallen asleep against Shinko. Leaving the experts to clean up the mess and care for the injured, the gray Incubus took his boyfriend back to the castle. Fortunately the actual school building hadn't suffered much damage as most of the battle had been fought outside.

Trying his hardest not to jostle Mujakina, Shinko lay him on their bed, quickly changing both of them into night shirts. For the rest of the night and late into the next day, he held his lover as they slept, both haunted by recent memories of death and destruction.

...

The day after the battle at around three O'clock, Shinko woke to a gnawing pain just below his naval. He shifted, trying to ease it but only succeeded in making it worse. Looking down he could see Mujakina's face screwed up in silent agony as he slept. He put the pain down to pulling a muscle while fighting until it dawned on him.

"Shit!" His outburst wasn't quite as quiet as he'd thought and Mujakina opened a sleepy eye, smiling up at him from underneath serious bed-head.

"Hey. Sorry sleeping beauty, I didn't mean to wake you."

Stretching his arms up above his head, Mujakina winced as the motion tugged at a familiar ache in his body. He sat bolt upright.

"Shit. How long's it been?" He mentally started counting the hours in his head but Shinko beat him to it.

"Twenty-nine and a bit."

Mujakina sighed but collapsed back onto the bed, bringing his lover down with him for a deep kiss.

He knew they had a lot of talking to do, but that could wait. Right now he was horny and very, very hungry.

...

It was a week after Voldemort's demise and everyone was eager to know what had happened so Dumbledore had called all the main participants in the battle (plus the current Minister of Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour and a reporter for the Daily Prophet) to a meeting in his office.

Tsuyosa had put up a good fight during the war and was barely unscathed. Like most who had fought against the Dark Lord's attack, she had received an Order of Merlin first class award for her bravery. Shinko knew this because he and Mujakina were sitting next to each other with their sister sprawled across both their laps, the award badge digging into the blonde Incubus's stomach.

Except for Dumbledore, everyone was there so they all chatted companionably while they waited for the old head master.

From the door that led to the office's private quarters, Dumbledore emerged, causing the room to fall silent. He sat in the overstuffed chair behind his desk and smiled warmly at the gathered people.

"To save having to retell the story several times I called you all here today so that we could hear the true story of Voldemort's downfall. Mujakina, would you be so kind as to start off this discussion?"

Mujakina nodded, taking Shinko's hand. He smiled and took Tsuyosa's as well. Opening his mouth to recall what had happened, he faltered when the Minister's hand went up, halting him.

"Excuse me professor Dumbledore, but who is Mujakina?" He said it as though it was a personal offense to be kept out of the loop.

"I'm sorry; did nobody think to tell you? The two students to your left are Incubi. Tsuyosa, the most comfortable looking out of the three there, is a Succubus."

The man who resembled an aging lion whipped his head round to stare at the three. Mujakina raised his hand and waved, smiling a smile that didn't reach his glowing eyes.

"I'm Mujakina, previously known as Harry Potter." He waited a moment while the reporter furiously jotted notes.

"As you all probably know, on the night of the battle there were only a handful of people left fighting at around four in the morning. The short version is that the supporters from both sides fought each other while Voldemort and I battled. We both cast a spell at the same time, the brother wands locked again and we were blown up. I saw Shinko," He broke off and nodded to the blonde on his right, "and he came to help me. At the time I thought I was fighting against unconsciousness but later I realised it was death. I lived because I had someone to fight for, someone that made me feel so...alive. Voldemort died because he had nothing worth living for except his own selfish want to be immortal." He turned to kiss Shinko on the cheek, nearly accidently throwing Tsuyosa off his lap in the process. "I owe Shinko my life."

Everyone who knew the couple gave them huge smiles and a light applause. About a third of the room sat there, stunned. Again, it was the Minister who spoke up.

"Sorry to interrupt, but is there something we're missing?"

Tsuyosa mock glared at Mujakina, resettling herself as she replied, "My brothers here are mated and it's so damn cute."

Laughter filled the office at her words but nobody disagreed. Dumbledore shifted some papers on his desk and smiled, nodding his head slightly at all the groups of worried looking students in the room, acknowledging them for their bravery during war.

"I think that's all. Are there any questions?"

...

TBC

Onyx Claws~#


	4. Epilogue

_Edit: spelling  
><em>

_For summary, disclaimers and warnings, see chapter one._

_A/N: Just a fluffy little epilogue. I hope any one who reads this story enjoys it. I'm not happy with the ending but it's all I could think of. By the way, this is the chapter with mentionings of Mpreg, so don't like, don't read. on with the epilogue...  
><em>

...

It was winter at Hogwarts and students and faculty were gathered in the luxuriously decorated Hall for the annual Yule Ball.

Shinko waited by the entrance for his boyfriend, his stomach twisting into a giant ball of nerves. When he saw Mujakina though, he knew that there was no reason for it.

Mujakina spotted Shinko instantly, bounding over to his mate for a kiss. When they separated, he held the blonde at arm's length. He looked him up and down, taking in the crisp, white shirt, silver tie, pale gray waistcoat and well-fitting, black suit trousers. The loving smile on his perfect face completed the look.

"You look gorgeous, love."

Looking down, he blushed as Shinko studied his own outfit which was similar to his but with a navy waistcoat and a turquoise tie. Shinko tilted his head up with his index finger and claimed his lips again.

"Speak for yourself, Kina."

Smiling, the brunette checked his watch, 7:02. He held out his arm and Shinko took it, leading him into the Hall.

They smiled at Tsuyosa as they passed her dancing with Neville Longbottom. They weren't mates, but he had asked her to be his date and she had agreed, even though she was worried as the dance started at seven and that was when she was due to shift to night form. She was wearing a knee-length, white prom-style dress tied with a black satin ribbon around her waist. The dress contrasted beautifully with her silver speckled black skin and the dark silver, tribal tattoo on her neck and shoulder reminded everyone what a fearsome warrior she'd been on the battle field. She had let her dark copper hair flow free down to her waist. Neville didn't seem to mind that she wasn't human and seemed to be lost in her glowing brown eyes.

Mujakina leaned in and whispered, "So damn cute," in her ear before following Shinko to a free spot on the dance floor.

The lover's soon slipped into a tight but comfortable embrace, dancing slowly. Mujakina had his head against Shinko's chest, one arm around his waist and clasped his hand with his own free one.

Shinko brought his hand up and kissed it, "There's something I've got to ask you." He used the hand to gently pull him to a quiet corner of the Hall.

Getting down on one knee, Shinko pulled a box from his jacket pocket. He opened it, revealing a beautiful platinum ring adorned with a single diamond in the middle and a pearl and ruby on either side; their birthstones. The people near the couple stopped to watch what was going on, then the people behind them, until they had the attention of every person in the room. Shinko didn't care though, to him, Mujakina was the only person in the world.

"Kina, I love you more than anything. I think I always have, but it took me finding out about you being my mate to realise it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I hope that you feel the same way. Mujakina, will you marry me?"

With tears of pure happiness, Mujakina pulled Shinko to his feet.

"Yes! Of course! I love you, I..." He stopped his exclamations and threw himself into his fiancé's arms, drawing him in for a kiss full of love and hope.

Shinko was crying as well by now and he eagerly returned to kiss, deepening it as the gathered crowd clapped and shouted congratulations'. He broke the kiss to slide the ring onto Mujakina's finger and heard him gasp.

"It's amazing! Just like you."

"I was thinking more along the lines of a beautiful ring for a beautiful man." He stole another kiss and when he pulled away he saw that they'd shifted into their night forms.

Tsuyosa managed to squeeze through the now cheering crowd. Shinko took one arm off Mujakina and opened it out to her. She grinned and joined in the group hug.

"Congratulations, you guys!" She turned to Mujakina, "Shotgun Maid of Honour!"

...

Four years later, Mujakina was sitting in his bathroom peering down at a thin white stick. He heard the door swing shut to his and Shinko's apartment and went to greet his husband with a million watt smile.

"I'm pregnant." He waved the stick for emphasis before putting it down. Shinko stood, shell-shocked for a moment before dropping everything to sweep Mujakina up into his arms.

"That's fantastic! Wow, I...wow." He placed tiny kisses on his forehead, cheeks and nose before finally claiming Mujakina's lips in a passionate kiss.

He led the brunette over to the couch and sat, motioning for him to lie down. He did as requested and used the blonde's lap as a pillow. Mujakina smiled up at him, his hands coming to rest over his still flat stomach.

"I'm not going to break, love."

Shinko chuckled, absently tracing patterns over his lover's face, thinking about the future.

...

Scorpius Potter-Malfoy followed his Papa through the wall at platform 9¾, silently cursing his luck at being stuck with two last names when his parent's didn't even have one. His dad had a light hand on his shoulder and they ran thorough the solid looking wall together. He spotted his aunt Tsuyosa immediately and grinned, heading towards her.

Mujakina and Shinko smiled at each other as their eleven year old son was getting ready to leave for his first year of Hogwarts.

Tsuyosa kissed her brother's on the cheeks before bending to give her godson a tight hug. She let him go and twirled her finger. Scorpius blushed as he did a little spin for his excitable aunt.

"You look so much like your parents, Scorp." The young boy blushed deeper but knew she was right. He had his Papa's pale skin and clear silver eyes plus his dad's unruly black hair and (unfortunately) his slightly feminine face shape.

Turning to see who his parents were talking to he smiled politely up at Mrs. Weasley and ignored her husband completely. After he had discovered how much Mr. Weasley loathed Malfoy's, he had decided to hate him.

Scorpius smiled at his best friend Rose Weasley and gestured for her to sit next to him on his trunk as they waited companionably for the Hogwarts Express.

A chubby boy with blonde hair tapped him on the shoulder shyly. Rose scooted over, silently allowing the boy to sit with them. Scorpius knew his face was an obvious question mark because Rose rolled her eyes.

"Scorp, you must recognise his parents." She gestured to the new set of people talking to Shinko and Mujakina.

He nodded in understanding and stuck his hand out to the boy, who shook it, "So you must be Hector Lovegood-Longbottom."

Hector nodded and looked down, embarrassed. Scorpius looked to Rose and she shrugged.

"Remember that people used to hate your Papa." She muttered, sounding a lot like her mother.

He stuck his tongue out at her. He had never understood how people who supposedly hated his Papa now seemed to like him, it just didn't make sense.

The train pulled up in a whistling cloud of steam. Mujakina moved to help his son lug his trunk up the steep steps. Scorpius boarded, dumped it in an empty compartment before heading back out to his parents.

Shinko took his husbands hand as they kissed and hugged their son goodbye. The Potter-Malfoy saw the threat of tears in his dad's eyes and hugged him once more, hissing quietly in his ear, "If you cry and embarrass me I swear I'll kill you."

His dad laughed when his Papa hit him gently on the back of the head. He hadn't meant for his Papa to hear, but he was stupid to underestimate the hearing abilities of the blonde Incubus.

Turning his back on his parents, he stepped up into the train and headed to the compartment where he'd left his trunk, glad to see that Rose, Hector and a girl he vaguely recognised as Louise Finnigan-Thomas were already there.

The four stuck their heads out of the compartment window, waving as the train pulled out of the station.

Shinko and Mujakina waved back, clutching each other's hand. As the train rounded the corner and disappeared from sight, they headed back towards the apparition point at King's Cross.

"He'll be alright." Shinko murmured, kissing his cheek.

Mujakina smiled. "I know he will."

...

End.

Onyx Claws~#

Read and Review please!

P.S: been thinking of a possible sequal, but making no promises.


End file.
